This invention relates to a method for transverse dividing of a slaughtered bird into a back half comprising the legs and a part of the back, and a front half in which the ribs are situated, comprising the breast and the remainder of the back, in which the carcass of the bird hanging by the legs in a conveyor is moved along with the breast in the direction of conveyance, comprising the steps of: placing the bird in an oblique position relative to the conveyance direction in such a way that the legs are in front of the rest of the carcass, viewed in the conveyance direction; bringing down the chest relative to the legs in such a way that the plane in which the transverse dividing operation takes place lies below the thighs and above the chest; and dividing the bird into a back half hanging from the conveyor and a front half. The invention also relates to a device for carrying out this method, provided with a frame which is disposed along a conveyor in which slaughtered birds can be moved along hanging by the legs with the breast in the conveyance direction, in which frame a cutting device is fitted in the path of the birds, and also guide means for taking the bird into an oblique position relative to the conveyor, in such a way that the legs are situated in front of the carcass, viewed in the conveyance direction, and positioning means for bringing down the chest relative to the legs in such a way that the plane in which the transverse dividing operation with the cutting device takes place lies below the thighs and above the chest.